Television service providers seek to generate maximum revenue from their products offered to consumers. In addition to content provided as part of regular subscription packages, providers may offer premium programming, such as video-on-demand (VOD) programs, to subscribers for additional charges.
VOD and/or high-definition VOD (HD-VOD) (also known as television-based VOD, on-demand television, movies-on-demand, content-on-demand, on-demand programming, VOD on the web, VOD on cable, pay-per-view (PPV), pay-as-you-go, Internet-on-demand video, entertainment-on-demand, etc.) may utilize the Internet, intranets, and/or a multitude of other networks. VOD content can be viewed using many different electronic devices, such as, telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers, set-top boxes (STBs), portable media devices, etc. VOD allows viewers to select video and its accompanying content, and have the video/content sent to their STB, personal computer, mobile telephone, etc. for viewing. VOD programs are typically offered to customers as individual programs or groups of programs at a fixed price.